<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncharted Waters by callmevenji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900064">Uncharted Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmevenji/pseuds/callmevenji'>callmevenji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Christmas, Cruise, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, New Year's Eve, also friendship bracelets because why not, and a sand snowman, benji and derek break up, benji doesn't understand but that's okay he still likes it, hell yeah, oh and, theres a tropical santa claus, theres pictures taken and a watercolor painting, they dance salsa and get a couples massage, uhhh, victor is scared of the ocean, victor speaks spanish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmevenji/pseuds/callmevenji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benji has bought a holiday cruise for his ex-boyfriend Derek, but now that they've broken up he needs someone else to go with him, and who better than his best friend Victor?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin "Benji" Campbell &amp; Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether &amp; Felix Weston, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Mia Brooks &amp; Andrew Spencer, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer, brief benji/derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Venji Fic Fests: Winter Holidays 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncharted Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and hola to everyone y todos.</p><p>Ummm SO, english version: I wrote a fic in Spanish because Spanish *is* my first language and I wanted to see how it'd be to do that. I enjoyed it and it was a very interesting experience, but I still wanted to share it with everyone that reads my other fics and with my non-hispanic friends so I translated it. If you want to read the Spanish version here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899719</p><p>Español: Escribí un fic en español!!!! Español es mi lengua materna y tenía curiosidad de saber que tan diferente sería de mis otros fics así que aquí está, espero que les guste y esta es la versión en inglés por si les interesa leerla: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900064</p><p>Son muy parecidas pero tienen algunos chistes y frases diferentes.  Espero que los disfruten!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Benji watches the painting coming towards him in slow motion, just in time for him to duck quickly and avoid it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The painting crashes into the wall and bends in half. Irreparable. Just like his relationship with Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you out of your mind?” Benji exclaims, not caring about other people in the building hearing them. “It took me a month to paint that! Couldn’t you have thrown me something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no right to ask me anything after what you just did, Benji. Just get out, you can get your things some other time, I can’t even look at you right now.” Derek says, opening the door for Benji to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji nods, Derek was right. “Okay, just… I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji walked out of the apartment, the sound of the door slamming behind him echoing in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The New York streets are completely crowded, everyone trying to find shelter from the cold air and the imminent snow. Benji crosses his arms, trying to shield himself from the weather, he feels his hands shaking, not being able to determine if it’s from the cold or the anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks against the flow of people, trying to put as much distance as possible in between himself and Derek. How had everything gone so wrong? At what point had everything gotten out of control?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji dries a couple of tears away with the sleeve of his sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at his sleeve as he realizes that he has forgotten his jacket, the cold air is starting to permeate him so he makes up his mind and changes his route.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How ironic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Going to the person that caused this whole mess in the first place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Victor lived close by and what better way to mend a broken heart than spending time with his favorite person?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji shakes his winter boots before entering the building, the man at the entrance stares at him for a moment before recognizing him and letting him in. Benji was a familiar face in the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocks on his friend’s door without thinking twice, a series of steps approach the door on the other side and, a few seconds later, it opens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benji? What are you doing here?” Victor asks as he takes a step back allowing Benji to enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji doesn't answer, instead, he sits on the couch nearest to the fireplace and puts his hands in front of it to get some warmth back into his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Benji?" Victor asks again after closing the door. "Is everything okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji shakes his head, several strands of hair falling over his eyes. "No." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, do you want to talk about it?" Victor asks tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I broke up with Derek."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Victor exclaimed, trying to hide his smile. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He stood me up. Again.” Benji lied quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Victor asks with anger in his voice. Derek was infamous for forgetting plans at the last minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji nods. “I waited a couple of hours for him to show up before I went back to the apartment thinking that maybe something bad had happened, but it turns out he was just playing videogames with his online friends and he had ‘forgotten’ about our date.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not completely false, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benji thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but that happened last week and it’s not the reason we broke up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just when I thought he couldn’t be more of an idiot.” Victor sits down beside him and puts his hand on his back. “I’m sorry, B.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji smiles at him before realizing Victor’s Christmas tree is standing at a corner, only halfway done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you decorating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of? I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to since I’ll be hosting New Year’s I thought I should put some effort and try to make this place look presentable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some help?” Benji offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, we can do it some other time, let’s take care of your broken heart today,” Victor said with a smile. “Do you want to watch a movie and eat popcorn and ice-cream until we can’t move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s the only way to deal with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor gathers some blankets and pillows on the couch, making a cozy nest for them to watch movies comfortably. Meanwhile, Benji prepares the popcorn and grabs two ice-cream pints out of Victor’s freezer, a mint chocolate chip one for him and a pistachio one for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Benji asks, returning from the kitchen with his arms full of snacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods, making room for Benji on the couch. They both cover themselves with the blankets Victor had brought and, after making sure they’re both comfortable, he pressed play to start the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji leans his head on Victor’s shoulder and Victor looks at him sideways trying to hide his smile and focus on the movie, but it’s hard now that he knows Benji is single after a little over a year of being with Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the movie, Benji’s phone buzzes on the table in front of them, he grabs it distractedly and opens the notification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Benji mutters and shakes his head with horror in his eyes. “No, no, no. I had forgotten about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong? Is it Derek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, worse. Remember that cruise I got him for Christmas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. And it’s non-refundable. What am I going to do?” Benji runs his hand through his hair, messing it up completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s non-refundable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One hundred percent. I made sure of it because I’m an idiot.” Benji throws his phone on the other side of the couch. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop blaming yourself, there’s no way you could’ve known this would happen,” Victor reassures him. “You should go, you already paid for it, enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a package for two people, it’d be a disaster if I show up by myself and-” Benji turns towards Victor with his best puppy eyes. “Unless…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way. I know what you’re going to say and the answer is no.” Victor says, horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vic, please, I’m begging you. I just got my heart broken and the only thing I want to do is to spend Christmas with my best friend on a cruise ship that he’s getting for free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Money is not the issue, B. You know I’m scared of open water.” Victor says, crossing his arms defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji pouts and looks straight at Victor. “You’ll be in a ship, completely safe. Come on, I don’t want to waste this or go with anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benji…” How could Victor say no to him? His best friend, his confidant, the person he had been in love with for the last 5 years… Victor would follow him to the end of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor had tried to deny it all throughout college, but when Benji started dating Derek he had finally had to accept the feelings he had for his best friend. But now that that’s over… Maybe now there’s a possibility for something to happen in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, think about it, I promise I’ll help you decorate your apartment, even better, I’ll do it on my own. And, on top of that, I’ll owe you one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sighed. “I don’t know… What if I try to cancel it and get you your money back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, deal. If you manage to do that, we won’t go on the cruise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor shields his eyes from the sun and looks up towards the giant vessel that’d be his home for the next week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you. I can’t believe you convinced me to come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji laughs and pulls him towards the row of people standing in line to board the ‘Harmony of the Seas’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking a little pale. Everything okay?” Benji asks worriedly. “If you really don’t want to do this, we can still leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “No, I promised I’d come with you and I’m not going to bail on the last possible minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor grips the handle of his suitcase tightly, his knuckles turning white with the strength of his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, Vic. What are the odds of you falling overboard?” Benji asks trying to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked, one or two people are statistically likely to fall overboard from a cruise ship each month,” Victor says with certainty, he had spent the last week reading everything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji shakes his head with a laugh, “Okay, it says here that we will board at 9 am, which means we still have ten minutes, and then we need to go get our itinerary once we’re inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods, not trusting his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship’s horn sounds at full volume making Victor jump, his nerves getting the best out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji bites his lip, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Victor warns him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both wait patiently to get access to the cruise ship, the captain is standing by the entrance greeting all of the passengers, standing right next to a guy dressed in a tropical Santa Claus costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the ‘Harmony of the Seas, we hope you have an incredible week and create new memories aboard our amazing cruise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji and Victor smile at them before entering the ship, where several signs point them in the right direction to embark. A narrow bridge connects them to the ship, and once they’re inside they can see several folding tables where the staff of the cruise is giving out information to the passengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji walks to the nearest one, followed closely behind by Victor who doesn’t know what else to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, good morning, I have a reservation under the name of Benjamin Campbell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, just give me a second," says a young lady around the same age as them. She types his information with her finger on a tablet. "Okay, Benjamin Campbell. It says here that your reservation is 8 days long, with a stop in Cozumel. You bought the 'Romance in Paradise' package which includes the following: a couples' suite, three meals per day, an activity every day of your stay that will be pointed out in your itinerary, and access to the recreational areas of the cruise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Yeah, about that, is there any way I can change the package for… any other? Literally, any other will do.” Benji says with some desperation in his voice. Victor looks at him confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, the package you bought doesn’t allow any changes.” The lady says before giving him their key and an envelope. “This is the key to your room, just follow the signs and you’ll be able to find it. And that’s your itinerary, all the places and times of your activities are noted there, if you don’t show up to any of those, you’ll lose your money, there are no changes or refunds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji forces a smile on his face before thanking her and starting to walk towards their stateroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Victor asks. Benji ignores him and keeps walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge Christmas tree stands tall in the middle of the lobby, dozens of fake gifts scattered all around the bottom and an endless amount of twinkle lights and wreath and garland decorate the entire ship. Everything seems spectacular, Victor looks around in wonder, forgetting for a brief moment the fact that in a couple of hours he’d be in the middle of the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both walk together through the decks, following the signs to their room, once there, Benji opens the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Victor exclaims, standing at the entrance of the suite Benji had booked. “This is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t say anything, I know,” Benji mutters, his face turning bright red. “Now you know why I wanted to change this stupid package.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji stares at all the corny stuff he had planned for his ex-boyfriend with a chill running through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the center of the room, there is a double bed, over it, there are two towels folded in the shape of swans kissing with Christmas hats on top, around them are dozens of petals scattered everywhere. Mistletoe branches had been placed at different points in the room and, finally, a basket full of chocolates, a bouquet, and several fruits is propped on top of the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you planned all of this for ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’,” Victor says, trying to hide his jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, before he became Voldemort, I thought he was Ginny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, I’m sure your Ginny is out there somewhere.” Victor mocks him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji looks at him with his brow furrowed. “Instead of being an ass, you should help me clean this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor begins taking off the romantic decor that Benji had planned for someone else, trying to swallow the familiar feelings of jealousy that usually came with the name Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji unfolds the towel swans and re-folds them in a square, Victor gathers all the petals and throws them away in the bathroom trash can, feeling satisfaction at getting rid of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji walks to the balcony, watching the infinite ocean before him. Derek would have hated everything he had prepared, any sign of romance in the relationship was like torture to him, and yet, Benji had planned the most mellow vacations in the world. Maybe a part of him was trying to make sure the relationship ended soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon his return to the room, Victor watches Benji standing by the balcony doorway, watching the sea, with mistletoe hanging right on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor contemplates his options: he can go over and follow the rules of the mistletoe, kiss Benji and have no consequences at all; rules are rules, if you stand under the mistletoe with someone else, you have to kiss them or-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Derek would have appreciated this?” Benji asked, his voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or he can </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be an idiot and support Benji like the good friend he’s always been. Either way, Benji would never look at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t think so.” Victor sits down on the bed, he doesn’t want to make things harder for Benji but he isn’t willing to lie to him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji sighs. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… you were in love and you wanted to show him,” Victor mutters bitterly, it hurt to admit that Benji had had those feelings for someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In love?” Benji huffs. “No, not at all, I think I was obsessed with proving to myself that I could have a long-term relationship, I wanted to prove that someone could love me,” Benji admits with sadness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I wanted to stop thinking about you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benji… there are tons of people that love you, including me. I’m always going to be here for you.” Victor says, standing up and walking towards Benji. “That’s what best friends are for, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji smiles at him, the last sentence feeling like a stab in the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should unpack and check out what today’s activity is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… about that…” Benji says, looking everywhere but at Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benji?” Victor asks alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say that we’ll have to take our friendship to a whole new level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The package I purchased is called ‘Romance in Paradise’, what do you think?” Benji says, wishing for the floor to open and swallow him whole into the bottom of the ocean, where he’d never have to see Victor again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do the activities, we can spend our time some other way.” Benji offers quickly. “I heard the waterslide has the record for being the longest one ever built on a cruise ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no way! You already paid for all of this, we can’t let it go to waste, we’re already here.” Victor answers, secretly hoping they never have to get on the waterslide. “What’s the first activity?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji grabs the envelope where their schedule was. “Um… Photos at sunset. Upper Deck at 5 pm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute.” Victor thinks out loud. “Photoshoot at 5 pm, then, please look presentable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that even mean?” Benji asks, offended. “I’m always presentable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor ignores him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vic? What do you-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice coming from the ship's loudspeaker interrupts him, saying: “Passengers aboard the Harmony of the Seas, please join us in the lobby for our annual Christmas Tree Lighting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor and Benji exchange a look before getting up and running towards the lobby; they both love Christmas trees, setting them up and decorating them was a nightmare but it was always worth it, and lighting a tree that you had to put no effort in? A dream come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor runs in front of Benji, dodging people and laughing out loud, Benji tries to catch up unsuccessfully, until Victor has to stop to avoid colliding against a large group of people, Benji catches up and takes the opportunity to hold Victor’s hand as to not lose him in the sea of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor doesn’t say anything, enjoying the feeling of Benji’s hand against his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The massive Christmas tree they had seen upon arrival is now surrounded by people looking at it impatiently; some Christmas tunes serve as background music, completing the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji has no issues moving in between people thanks to his size, pulling an apologetic Victor right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! Excuse me! I’m sorry!” Victor repeats every few seconds. “Benji!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to the front of the crowd, Victor can see several of the cruise’s staff getting ready to plug in the Christmas tree and light it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji, standing on his tip-toes beside Victor, jumps up and down excitedly without letting go of his best friend’s hand, not realizing the effect he has on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor stares at him sideways, realizing that watching Benji would be a thousand times more entertaining than the Christmas tree lighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cruise’s staff start counting down and every passenger joins in quickly, five, four, three, two…, one-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Christmas tree lights up, color by color rendering more and more light to the Harmony of the Seas’ lobby, officially kicking off the Christmas season.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so the week from hell begins,” Victor whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An all-you-can-eat buffet?” Victor exclaims, his eyes lighting up. “Benji, you should’ve led with that, I would have said yes immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji laughs, grabbing a plate from the pile of dishes in front of them, Victor follows suit. They both walk along the rows of food that surround the restaurant, grabbing every item that catches their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor piles a ridiculous amount of food on his plate, not caring about the looks Benji keeps sending him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re going to eat all of it?” Benjis asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods, a piece of chicken hanging from his mouth already, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji leads him to a table for two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming with me, Vic. I know this is torture for you so I really appreciate you doing this for me.” Benji says once they’re done eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor watches the empty dishes before him; not only had he finished everything he had grabbed, but he had also gone for seconds. He feels more than full at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, what are best friends for?” Victor says with a drowsy smile on his face. “And, to be fair, I just ate the best meal I’ve had in my entire life, I should be thanking you for forcing me to come… This isn’t so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to say it but… I told you so.” Benji winks at him and adds, “Hmm… It’s almost 5 pm, we should get to the upper deck now.” He stands up from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right behind you,” Victor says, enjoying the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The upper deck isn’t as crowded as Benji had thought it’d be, a line of people are waiting patiently for the activity to begin; they both walked to the end of the line and waited for their turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A box full of props is waiting for them at the front of the line, Victor chooses a Santa Claus hat and Benji grabs a reindeer antlers headband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, boys, stand right there.” The photographer directs them. “Perfect, now let’s make this a little more romantic, why don’t you hold hands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor isn’t sure if he’s about to start crying, or screaming, or laughing, or simply die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… We’re not-” Victor starts saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji sees his opportunity, he knows he’ll never be in a romantic relationship with Victor but how bad would it be if he pretends for just a moment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Photogenic.” Benji interrupts him, sending him a pointed look. “We’re not photogenic, but we’ll do our best. Won’t we, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor frowns but plays along, how could he not if he had just called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>? So he nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm,” Victor mutters trying to conceal his panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji holds his hand tentatively. Victor can feel his own hands shaking, they had held hands a thousand times before, this doesn’t have to be any different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!” The photographer smiles, pleased. “You two seem to be very in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji forces a smile on his face, trying to shake himself from the intensity of Victor’s glare. “Yup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <span>in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are really good, guys. Why don’t you get a little closer?” The photographer says taking pictures non-stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji feels his face heating up, Victor looks at him without knowing what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking a little tense, relax, you’re doing amazing.” The photographer continues without noticing what’s really going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor chuckles awkwardly, trying to get rid of the tension. “Um, can I put my arms around you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>honey</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji nods, trying to commit the moment to his memory: Victor staring at him, his hands finding their place easily around his waist, and that smile Benji loves so much centimeters away from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor feels his breath hitching at the feeling of Benji’s arms locking behind his neck, the closeness with the other boy taking his breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>love!” The photographer squeals, tearing them both away from their fantasy. “And now… Kiss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh?” Benji exclaims, letting go of Victor and taking a step back. This isn’t a game for him, if he were to kiss Victor there’d be no turning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor turns away, trying to hide how hurt he feels by Benji’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I think that will be enough. Thank you for the pictures.” Victor thanks the photographer and starts to walk away, not waiting for Benji to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji watches him go for a moment before going after him. “Victor, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do that? We could’ve said we are just friends.” Victor stops abruptly and Benji crashes with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I just thought…” Benji looks down at his hands, of course, Victor is mad at him, he had taken advantage of their friendship. “I just thought it’d be easier, I didn’t want to explain my breakup with Derek, I’m sorry, Vic.” Benji lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sighs, he needs to calm down before Benji starts noticing his true feelings towards him. “No, you’re right, it’s easier that way. It’s okay, we can keep pretending.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if it might kill me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel uncomfortable then we can stop. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I know this must be hard for you.” Victor says, putting his hand on top of Benji’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji nods; if only Victor knew that the only hard thing for Benji is to be near him without admitting everything he feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor gazes at the vast ocean that surrounds the entirety of the cruise ship, his fear of falling overboard hasn’t disappeared so he stays safely away from the railing. In some ways, it’s relaxing for him, the movement of the ship lulling him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a day full of Benji, Benji, Benji, coming out to their balcony and reading feels like the perfect distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor lays down on one of the lounge-chairs and puts his book on top of his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji watches him from inside the room, pretending to be on his phone just in case Victor looks back at him. The moonlight highlights his features giving him a sort of angelical glow. Benji loves him, there’s no doubt of that in his mind, but he could never ruin their friendship; Victor means too much to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji stifles a yawn covering his mouth with his hand; the small alarm clock on his bedside table tells him that it’s a little after one am. Benji gets up and grabs his pajamas, an old Brasstown t-shirt, the cafe where he used to work with Victor, and some plaid flannel pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor turns around upon hearing Benji get up; Benji is standing in the middle of the room, wearing only a pair of boxers. Victor has seen him like that countless times, but he’ll never get tired of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor tries to look away, but Benji is the north and, like a compass, Victor can’t look away, completely mesmerized by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes travel across his muscular arms, through his well-defined chest and abs and, finally reaching down to his-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji looks up to find Victor staring at him intently. Victor looks down at his book quickly, praying Benji hadn’t noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Vic? We should sleep soon if we want to wake up in time for the breakfast buffet.” Benji says, choosing to believe that he had imagined Victor ogling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor closes his book, thankful that Benji isn’t mentioning the little incident, maybe he didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, how do you want to do this? I can sleep on the couch.” Victor says, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Benji raises one eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor, we’ve slept on the same bed before, it’s okay.” Benji lays down on his side of the bed and pats the space right beside him. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor obeys and gets underneath the sheets; Benji is right, they had had multiple sleepovers in the past and they had even been roomies for a month during college, why is he so nervous now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor closes his eyes and tries to get comfortable on his side of the bed, careful not to touch Benji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji turns around towards Victor, their faces barely an inch apart; he could count every single one of Victor’s lashes, make out the shape of his lips, and see every beauty mark that adorns him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor smiled shyly at him without opening his eyes, just feeling his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, B.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Victor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, now put your hand on his waist, Victor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor follows the directions from the dance instructor, putting his hand on the small of Benji’s back, who was looking up at him with a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor has never been good at dancing and taking a </span>
  <em>
    <span>salsa</span>
  </em>
  <span> class seemed like the worst idea ever but Benji had been really excited and the class was already paid for and in their schedule so Victor hadn’t found it in himself to say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything has been going well up until that moment, they have been learning the basic steps individually and Victor had started to think it wouldn’t be as hard as he had thought, but now that they are going to be dancing together…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor, raise Benji’s right hand with your left one. Like this.” The instructor says, demonstrating with her dancing partner. “And Benji put your left hand on Victor’s shoulder. Excellent, you guys make such a cute couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both force a smile on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji has convinced Victor to keep the charade to avoid looks of pity, or at least, that’s what he’s told Victor because admitting that he just wants to see what it’d be like to date him is a really bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji has danced </span>
  <em>
    <span>salsa</span>
  </em>
  <span> before, this isn’t new for him, but he has never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> before been able to convince Victor to dance with him. They have gone out to bars and parties where they jumped together but it has never been like this, in such an… intimate way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, just how we practiced individually, Victor just push Benji slightly to the front to guide him, and… one, two, three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor follows the instructions as best as he can, but somehow his foot ends up on top of Benji's. He yelps and lets go of him immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! I told you this was a bad idea, sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor is distracted, and not a good dancer, which is a terrible combination; having Benji so close for so long is a form of torture he wouldn’t wish upon his worst enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Benji reassures him a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The instructor makes sure that Benji is truly okay before the try again. Victor apologizes one more time and puts his hands back in the correct position. Benji smiles at him encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And one, two, three, five, six seven!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the class, Victor has learned the basics of </span>
  <em>
    <span>salsa </span>
  </em>
  <span>dancing and how frustrating it can be to dance it with the person you love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you were amazing! Now we can go dancing when we’re back in New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor laughs nervously. “I don’t think so, Benji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, it’ll be fun.” Benji pouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji chuckles and goes to stand by the ship’s railing to look at the view for a moment. Victor stays behind, still fearful of falling off the cruise ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… how are you feeling?” Victor asks cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… Fine? Why do you ask?” Benji turns around to give him a puzzled look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… ‘Cause you just ended a year-long relationship and I’m worried about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh Victor, you have no idea.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benji thinks before answering. “Oh… I hadn’t even thought about him, I’m over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor frowns, he has caught Benji giving him this sad longing looks several times now, why was he lying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Victor asks one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today’s activity is on deck 5, at the spa…” Benji reads from their itinerary. “Maybe we should just skip this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skip a massage you already paid for? Are you insane?” Victor asks indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji rolls his eyes at him. “Victor, this is not a normal massage. Remember this was supposed to be the most romantic vacation ever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Benji…” Victor moans. “I’ve never been to a professional masseuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and let me get this clear, you want your first one to be a couple’s one with me.” Benji teases him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Duh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Uh, I mean, not necessarily but if it’s my only choice… I don’t want to miss out.” Victor answers quickly. “You’re my best friend, it’s not romantic, we’re just two bros relaxing together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji raises his eyebrows at him, laughing. “Okay… </span>
  <em>
    <span>bro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji smiles at him, his face scrunched up. “Well, if you’re sure… You know I love massages and a spa day sounds like the perfect plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then,” Victor says, walking out of their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji sighs loudly before standing up and following him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It is one thing to take pictures and dance together while pretending to be dating, but it was a whole nother thing to be inches apart from Victor wearing only a towel and having to act as if it’s nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji is in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cruise’s spa is huge, a pool is right in the middle of it, surrounded by lounge chairs, couches, and plants, many plants; everything is decorated with Christmas ornaments and slow Christmas tunes play softly in the background. The private rooms where treatments, massages, and other services are given are at the back, shielded from the rest of the passengers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the people on the deck swim or lounge around in the pool, including the tropical Santa Claus that had received them on their first day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A person from the staff comes over to them and asks for their reservation details, and, after waiting for several minutes, they are led to one of the locker rooms at the back and given a couple of bathrobes for them to change into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re alone, Benji starts taking off his t-shirt, while Victor takes off his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sends Benji a furtive look, he’s aware that Benji probably doesn’t want a relationship at the moment, not after how bad things ended up with Derek, but Victor has been harboring these feelings for months and, now that there’s no one in between, Victor can’t help but feel hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji hangs his t-shirt on one of the lockers and starts taking off his pants, not noticing Victor’s eyes following his every movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor clears his throat before turning around and starts to undress himself to change into the bathrobe he’s been provided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Benji asks a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Victor nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji grabs his hand and guides him towards the room where they’d be given their massages. “Remember that they think we’re together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the masseuses greets them and asks them to lay down on the beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji lets go of Victor’s hand begrudgingly and follows the instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The masseuses start right away, the slow Christmas music filling Victor’s ears along with Benji’s quiet moans. Victor’s thankful that he can’t see him because just hearing him is too much for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji loves massages but, hard as he tries, he can’t relax. The fact that Victor is right beside him makes him nervous, as close as they have always been, this week is really testing all their boundaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very tense, take a deep breath and forget about your surroundings.” The masseuse tells him in a soothing voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Easier said than done.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Benji thinks but closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to forget where he’s at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Victor sighs, stretching his arms above his head. “That was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I think I’m going to start getting professional massages once a week, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple’s massage lasted an hour and, after putting their clothes back on, they’re both going back to their stateroom to rest for a little longer. Victor looks at the pool they are walking by and makes a mental note to go for a swim at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Wow, I’ve never been more relaxed.” Benji says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor frowns. “Did you not like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji doesn’t answer, he just shrugs and keeps walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hold on. What’s going on?” Victor says grabbing his hand and making him turn to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Benji lies, avoiding Victor’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor’s frown deepens. “Seriously? Nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji sighs. “Just drop it, Victor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor bites his lip, thinking that Benji is probably feeling upset about his breakup and he can’t hide it any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts his hand on Benji’s should, trying to comfort him. “Um, if you want to talk, we can-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor…” Benji looks at his friend, frustrated. He just needs a moment away from him to clear his mind before he does something he might regret. Like kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to help, B, I’m your best friend, talk to me, just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Splash!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor holds his breath right on time, the impact of his body against the water sending alerts to his brain making him panic for a couple of seconds before realizing he has fallen on the pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor swims to the surface quickly, gasping for air and looking for the culprit that had pushed him. “What the fuck, Benji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to stop,” Benji says, trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re so funny.” Victor deadpans. “Help me get out of here, you ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji gets closer to the edge of the pool and extends his arm for Victor, he takes it and yanks at it with all his strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji opens his eyes comically when he realizes what’s happening, but it’s too late, he falls into the pool head-first right beside Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we are even,” Victor says, his anger dissipating and being replaced by a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor’s melodic voice wakes up Benji. He sings while he finishes getting ready in front of the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Benji asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor stops singing and turns around to look at him. “We’re getting off this death trap and going on land, why wouldn’t I be happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s today?” Benji asks drowsily, his eyes drifting close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benji, wake up! If you fall asleep again, I’ll leave without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji sits up and yawns. “Fine, I’m up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor finishes getting ready while Benji showers to wake up fully and be ready for their day at the beach. They both wore their swimsuits, Victor choosing to wear a loose tank top with it, and Benji choosing not to wear any shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? We’ll be swimming anyway.” Benji explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re going out to eat and to buy souvenirs,” Victor says, grabbing his phone and wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Benji grabs a cap and puts it on backward. “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor rolls his eyes playfully at him, if Benji wants to be shirtless all day, then who is he to stop him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go,” Victor says dismissively, pretending not to be thrilled about Benji’s attire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the cruise ship authorities announce that they have arrived in Cozumel and the passengers are allowed to disembark, Victor is the first one in line to make sure they are the first ones to step into dry land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure he isn’t on anyone’s way, Victor throws himself to the floor with his arms open wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Land! Solid land!” He squeaks out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji laughs before picking him up. “Come on, don’t be so dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk to the beach together, their hands brushing against each other with every step they take, neither of them doing anything to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you listened to me and wore sunscreen because while I’m getting bronzed, you’ll just burn.” Victor teases Benji, shielding his face from the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-ha! Oh my god, you’re so funny.” Benji answers sarcastically, getting his phone out to take some pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sticks out his tongue and Benjis snaps a picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I wasn’t ready.” Victor complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji shrugs with a smile on his face, Victor looked adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, let’s take one together.” Benji puts his arm around him and smiles at the camera. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After several pictures, Benji asks Victor to strike a pose for him, Victor sits down on the sand and smiles up at the camera, his eyes wrinkling shut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji helps him to get up before snapping more pictures of them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that photographer believed me when I said we weren’t photogenic, look at these!” Benji chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor pushes him jokingly before taking off running. “The first one to get to the water is a rotten egg!” He screams looking at Benji over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji stares after him shocked for a second before running after him. “Hey! That’s not fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor laughs loudly, shrugging his tank top off and throwing it on the sand along with his shoes before his body gets swallowed by the sea; Victor closes his eyes and lets himself drift away with the waves, Benji’s laugh reaching his ears from afar and a peaceful feeling taking over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji splashes him gently getting him out of his bubble, Victor opens his eyes to find Benji’s face inches away from his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, rotten egg.” Victor smiles up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, cheater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stare at each other intently, Benji just had to bend down a little to close the gap in between them. Victor holds his breath, the tension in the air pushing his face toward Benji’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream comes from the beach, seagulls squawk all around them and tropical music blares off some speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji starts to bend down slowly, Victor closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big wave envelopes them, ruining the moment and showering them with frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji takes off his cap before submerging himself again and screaming, the ocean carrying the sound away with the next wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor gets out of the water, feeling overwhelmed by Benji’s presence, had he imagined the whole thing or had Benji been about to kiss him? Victor runs his hands through his hair, trying to get the excess water off, before letting himself fall backwards on the sand and closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji gets out after him, dripping water and getting everything around him wet. He puts his cap back on and sits down on the sand beside Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should make a sand snowman.” Benji proposes after a few minutes of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Victor asks without opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost Christmas and I haven’t made a single snowman this year. This is the closest we’ll get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Victor says, he sits up and starts gathering sand in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji does the same, and they quickly gather a small mountain of sand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to need some shells.” Benji frowns. “And some sticks, and something for its eyes… Oh! And a hat! It needs a hat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor raises his eyebrows before nodding. “Okay, keep building it, I’m going to go get some supplies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s how Victor finds himself crawling across the shore and waiting for every new wave to bring him a new treasure for Benji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji watches Victor dragging himself across the sand and looking for stuff they can use on their snowman; he had been about to kiss him and finally stop the seemingly eternal game they have going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since they had met in high school, they had had an instant connection, a powerful bond that hasn’t dimmed in the slightest over the years. Their friendship means so much to him he can’t even fathom to think about ruining it with unrequited love feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now Benji wants more, he wants to know how it would feel to hold Victor in his arms, how it would be to start and end the day by his side, he wants to be able to kiss him and hold his hand whenever he feels like it. Benji wants more, much more than just a friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor turns to look at him, smiling and waving adorably with his hands full of seashells and rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji smiles back at him, giving him a thumbs up before going back to assembling their snowman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor stares at all his findings, three white seashells they could use for the buttons, three branches for its armas and nose, and finally two black rocks for its eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor goes back to Benji and shows him his treasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji finishes the snowman’s head and takes a couple of steps back to analyze his creation, Victor immediately sets about to place the seashells, rocks and branches on their place, bringing the snowman to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benji it’s… beautiful.” Victor exclaims, pretending to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji purses his lips and blows air into his cheeks. “It’s missing his hat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Victor looks at him incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An abandoned and broken bucket is buried a few meters away from them, Victor runs up to get it and comes back, propping it on top of their snowman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There. It’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji finally smiles. “Victor, our genes are impeccable, look at our son, it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor laughs, all the previous tension between them gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>malecón </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get something to eat before it gets late.” Victor says, grabbing his discarded shirt from the sand. “And for god’s sake, put your cap on forward, your face is all burnt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji sticks his tongue out and ignores him, leaving his cap backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk side by syde, enjoying the breeze and the view, their feet writing a story in the sand that molds beneath them with every step they make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small restaurant grabs Victor’s attention, its walls are full of murals, the tables are decorated with colorful cloths and the people are chattering at full volume above the sound of the music that makes the place feel alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji opens a chair for Victor to sit down before sitting down on the one in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bienvenidos, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar para comenzar?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A waiter asks them in spanish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Si, gracias. Los dos vamos a querer limonadas, por favor.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor says, earning a pout from Benji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Benji asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked for lemonades, is that okay? What do you want to eat?” Victor asks as he reads the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Popcorn shrimp and fries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor frowns, searching for that on his menu. “I don’t think they have that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s right here!” Benji shows him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benji, sweetie, that’s the kids’ menu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? They have better options than us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor chuckles. “Alright, if that’s what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter comes back with their drinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“¿Puedo tomar su orden?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yo voy a querer los tacos de camarón y él va a querer camarones empanizados y papas a la francesa, ¿Y podría traernos guacamole al centro para compartir?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Victor asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Claro, en un momento se los traigo.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The waiter smiles at him before grabbing their menus and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji lays his head on his hand and sighs. “I love it when you speak in Spanish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you don’t understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Benji, eres tan tonto, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que me encantaría estar contigo.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Victor smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said it’s really hot in here and they should fix their air conditioning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji stares at him with adoration written on his face, just when he thinks Victor can’t get more attractive he goes and surprises him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter comes back with their food, they eat slowly, exchanging shy smiles and chattering above the music. Victor keeps teasing Benji about having the palate of a five years old and Benji has never been happier to be teased by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter comes back to the table, wondering if he can bring them something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Podría traernos un flan napolitano para compartir?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Si, lo traigo en un momento.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The waiter nods, before adding. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Se ve que el gringo está muy enamorado de usted.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor feels his heart stuttering in his chest and all his blood rushing to his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh, gracias.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter smiles at him before leaving to get their dessert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>enamorado </span>
  </em>
  <span>means, does he like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, B, he didn’t say that, you must have heard incorrectly.” Victor lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji frowns but doesn’t ask again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re done eating their dessert, they decide to take a walk along the </span>
  <em>
    <span>malecón</span>
  </em>
  <span>, buying some souvenirs for their families and enjoying the tropical weather. Victor buys Benji a gift when he’s distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has been my favorite day on this cruise so far,” Victor says once they’re back in their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t even on the ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji goes to sleep with his stomach in knots, he wants to tell Victor the whole truth about his feelings and finally lay his cards on the table. He is 90% sure that Victor will feel the same but that 10% makes him want to cry, that 10% means losing Victor or at least changing their friendship forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s also the fact that he has lied about his breakup with Derek, but how can he explain what he has done?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor has noticed a change in Benji’s demeanor after the restaurant, he’s quiet, he’s not making his usual dumb jokes, he’s lacking his characteristic bubbliness. Victor’s worried that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost-kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the beach has made him feel weird and now Benji’s trying to put some distance in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor closes his eyes and tries to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Benji is sure that Victor is soundly asleep, he grabs his cellphone and goes out to the balcony, determined to fix things and hopefully clear his head in order to make a decision about telling Victor everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Benji: </b>
  <span>Hi, Derek, can we talk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone starts buzzing immediately in his hands with an incoming call from his ex-boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Derek…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Victor wakes up while Benji’s in the shower, the sound of the water falling against the shower tiles creating a relaxing melody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor groans, covering his eyes against the light coming through the balcony glass doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A constant buzzing bothers him, Victor gropes around blindly for the source of the sound, finally grasping the phone that buzzed non-stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor blinks several times trying to focus on the screen. It takes him a couple of minutes to realize it’s not his phone, it’s Benji’s, with a missed call from an unknown number, and most importantly, an unread message.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Derek: </b>
  <span>I know. I’m sorry, you’re right. I also care about you a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor feels a chill running up his spine: anger, disappointment, and his broken heart taking over his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears the shower being turned off and quickly puts the offending cellphone back on its place on the bedside table. He closes his eyes again, pretending to be asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sleepyhead. Wakeup, I thought we could go swimming since today’s activity is scheduled at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor doesn’t move, he waits for Benji to give up and leave him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vic? Are you feeling okay?” Benji asks with worry dripping from his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to sleep in, you can go to the pool if you want to.” Victor finally answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji frowns. Victor has always been a morning person; he’s always the first one to wake up in the best mood, so it was odd seeing him in bed and grumpy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to get breakfast?” Benji asks concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Are you sure you’re okay?” Benji pushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me sleep, Benjamin! Go have breakfast or to the pool or wherever. Just leave me alone.” Victor explodes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji takes a step backward; Victor never talks to him like that and much less calls him Benjamin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay. I’m sorry.” Benji says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes getting ready and grabs his stuff before exiting the room, he takes one last look at Victor, who has put a pillow over his head, and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji walks around the cruise, makes his way through the buffet, and grabs some food before taking everything up to the upper deck to eat while enjoying the view, nothing but ocean around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji checks his phone and realizes he has an unread text from Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Derek: </b>
  <span>I know. I’m sorry, you’re right. I also care about you a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Benji: </b>
  <span>Thank you, Derek :) I was going to talk to him tonight but he’s acting weird so I guess I’ll do it some other day… Thank you for your support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji sighs and puts his phone away; now that he has told Derek the truth, he has been acting surprisingly understanding. He has even admitted that he was never in love with Benji and that they will be better off as friends. Benji agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Derek: </b>
  <span>Good luck with Victor, I always thought he had a thing for you, you have nothing to worry about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji finishes his breakfast and decides to take a walk; the tropical Santa Claus waves at him and Benji smiles back at him before he keeps walking until a sign grabs his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Art class for every age and level.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji loves to draw and he has nothing else to do now that Victor has bailed on him for the day so he walks in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Benji notices is that the class’ ratio of kids to adults is nonexistent and he’s the only adult in the room apart from the teacher; he still decides to sit down on one of the tables and grabs some supplies for his drawing: paper, watercolors, pens, and brushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji takes his phone out and taps around until Victor’s face is smiling back at him. His hands move with practiced ease across the paper, brush strokes recreating Victor’s frozen happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tap on his shoulder interrupts him, Benji turns around to find a little kid staring curiously at him, he clears his throat before speaking up:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you help me to use the watercolors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji smiles and nods, “Sure, come on, you can sit right beside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid jumps up and down excitedly and plops down beside Benji. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Benji asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Max, so you have to hold the brush like this and…” Benji explains, he corrects Max whenever he makes a mistake and helps him color in his drawing. They work together, making jokes and singing Christmas tunes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max draws two Christmas trees, one for his little sister and another one for Benji, as a thank you for helping him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji says goodbye to Max and gets to finishing his drawing of Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buys a frame and frames the drawing after signing it; he picks up all of his things and leaves to check on Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor spends the entire day in their room, not wanting to deal with Benji or anyone else. He just wants to be left alone to be sad in peace. If Benji had gotten back together with Derek, all of his hopes had been for nothing. The whole trip had been for nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor finishes reading his book and orders some room service, he feels tired and disappointed, but above everything, he’s angry at Benji. Why had he been about to kiss him the day before? Why had he lead him on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji goes to look for him in their room, but Victor ignores him by hiding himself in the bathroom. Benji puts on his swimtrucks and hides Victor’s drawing away on the bedside table, choosing to spend the rest of the afternoon in the pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor spends the rest of the afternoon locked away in their room, until Benji comes back and persuades him to go to that day’s activity: a movie under the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor agrees to go begrudgingly; sending angry looks at Benji the whole way to the upper deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji places a blanket on the floor and invites Victor to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Víctor plops down beside him and crosses his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s it. What the hell is going on with you?” Benji asks finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor, what did I do to get you so mad at me?” Benji asks again, desperate. “We were fine yesterday, we had an amazing day. I don’t understand what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor doesn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless you realized that I’ve been in love with you for years and that makes you feel uncomfortable and now you want me to stay away from you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor rolls his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless I found out that you’re back with Derek and I’m heartbroken over it? Exactly, Benjamin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie starts, a winter wonderland appearing onscreen and Santa Claus walking through the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor… I am so sorry.” Benji said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just drop it, Benji, don’t say anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Victor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, Benji!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shhhh.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The people around them shush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji bites his lip nervously, he wants to explain everything to Victor, he has always known there was a chance Victor would reject him but he never truly thought it would happen, Benji was sure they were destined to be together. He believes in that kind of thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Vic, I didn’t think it’d bother you so much,” Benji whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor looks at him incredulously. “How could I not be bothered? After everything we’ve been through… I would have wanted to hear it from you and not find out some other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m a coward, I’m sorry. I meant to tell you but it was never the right time, all these feeling got out of control and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shhhhhh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sighs. “I think we should leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji nods, getting up and waiting for Victor to stand up and get the blanket he had brought; they walk back to their stateroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Vic, it just kind of happened… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Benji says, feeling his heart getting heavier and heavier in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Benji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep walking in silence; when they get there, Benji puts on his pajamas and gets ready for bed in the bathroom. Victor changes in their room, trying to control the wave of emotions threatening to burst out from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor lays down on his side of the bed, Benji gets out of the bathroom and sits down in a corner of the bed before grabbing some extra pillows and making a barrier between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor feels something inside him breaking, of course, Benji is uncomfortable sleeping right next to him; now that he’s back with Derek, he needs to put some distance in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji curls in on himself and closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He’s right next to Victor and yet he feels miles away from him, but he doesn’t want to make him feel even more uncomfortable so he hopes the pillows are enough of a barrier for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night neither of them sleep well, thinking that their friendship might have come to an end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji watches Victor sleep, the rhythmic movement of his chest while breathing, his slightly parted lips, and the peaceful look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, feeling like something’s squeezing his heart with the pain of an unrequited love, but not like it hurt a couple of weeks before with Derek, no, this is much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only is he about to lose the possible love of his life, but he’s also losing his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji gets up quietly, trying not to wake Victor up; he dresses up and leaves the room, needing some fresh air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor wakes up a few minutes later; it takes him a few moments to remember where he’s at and what happened the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he remembers the fight he had with Benji, he feels as if someone has just punched him in the stomach. After sleeping and thinking things through he has come to the conclusion that losing Benji is not worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having him as his friend is better than nothing. Victor wants him in his life and he’s not about to let Derek the asshole get in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor dresses quickly with one thought in mind: Looking for Benji and fixing everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Harmony of the Seas has never felt as huge as at that moment, Victor runs up and down the decks trying to find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor is about to give up when he finally sees him; Benji’s watching the ocean, leaning on the ship’s railing, oblivious to the rest of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor curses under his breath, remembering all the research he did about cruises, the statistics and dangers that come with them. Getting near that railing goes against his every instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can do this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor walks toward Benji, focusing on him and not on the possibility of falling into the water from a significant height and feeling as if he has just crashed against concrete and die. No. He isn’t thinking about that, focus on Benji. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Benji, Benji, Benji.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor clears his throat and casually leans on the railing, his whole body rejecting the idea of being so near danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, B.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji turns to look at him, surprised. “Good morning, Vic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, nice view. It wouldn’t be so bad to fall from here and die, and have this be the last thing you’ll ever see… Well, technically, the last thing you’d ever see is the ocean coming at you at high speed, and that’s only if you don’t faint because if you do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vic, first of all, don’t be so morbid. And second, what are you doing here?” Benji interrupts him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologize, I shouldn’t have reacted that way, the truth is-” Victor stops, making the huge mistake of looking down at the sea, his face pales and his knuckles turn white from the strength of his grip on the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji notices it, he grabs Victor’s hands without thinking it twice and gets him away from the edge; he sits them both on the nearest bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re okay, you’re safe.” Benji soothes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods, his hands still shaking a little; he stares at them intertwined with Benji’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji notices and lets go of him immediately, not wanting to make Victor feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B…” Victor exhales. “Stop making things weird, we’ve always held hands, you getting back together with Derek doesn’t have to change things between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji scrunches up his eyebrows, maybe he heard him wrong. “Excuse me, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor rolls his eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to fight with you, I promise I won’t cross the line and I’ll respect your relationship with him, I don’t want things to be awkward between us, even if I kind of hate Derek,” Victor explains, talking quickly. “I swear I’ll resist the urge to punch him whenever he opens his mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji bites his lip, trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to burst out of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you making fun of me?” Victor asks, clearly offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Victor looks down, not wanting to admit that he had accidentally snooped on Benji’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? It doesn’t matter. Victor, I’m not back with him… I… I broke up with him because of you.” Benji finally confesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember that day? We texted back and forth all day and Derek noticed. He got mad, which he had every right to, and tried to make me choose between you two.” Benji explains. “It didn’t even take me a full minute to make up my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Victor asks breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re not only my best friend, even though that would have been enough to choose you, I’ve also been madly in love with you for the last 5 years.” Benji exhales with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Victor asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because this is the first time we’ve both been single in years.” Benji shakes his head. “All this time I thought that you…” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I what?” Victor asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were mad at me because you had found out I’m in love with you,” Benji says, scrunching his face up adorably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stay silent, trying to process everything that just happened. Benji looks at Victor, begging for him to say something soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I can’t be mad at you for that, it’s what I’ve been hoping for years.” Victor admits with a shy smile taking over his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji blushes and shakes his head. “We’re hopeless at this, huh? Who would’ve known? We’ve known each other for over 5 years, we were just babies in high school, no direction at all and now- </span>
  <em>
    <span>umph”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor crashes his lips against Benji’s, years of tension being released. Benji breathes him in, Victor taking over his senses, turning into oxygen and warmth that fills him with life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor puts his arms behind Benji’s neck, tightens his grip, and feels a series of fireworks going off in his chest, his lips creating magic against Benji’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji puts his hand on top of Victor’s leg, wandering up to his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go to our room, we still have a few hours left before today’s activity,” Victor says against Benji’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benjis nods, standing up and pulling Victor along with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor finishes fixing his tie in front of a mirror, finally getting ready for that day’s activity. Benji watches him from his place on the bed, not being able to conceal his happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji stands up and walks toward Victor, putting his arms around him and leaning his head in Victor’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look hot,” Benji says barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji chuckles softly and turns his head to kiss Victor’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B, stop that, we need to get to this Christmas dinner you already paid for, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji pouts. “We should skip it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, I saw how much it cost. We’re going, put on your shoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji puts on his shoes and they walk hand in hand to the ship’s main restaurant where a fancy dinner is being served.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The restaurant is full of Christmas decor; wreaths and garland all over the place. Every table has a candle as the centerpiece; empty plates and empty glasses are waiting for them. The tropical Santa Claud is sitting down by the piano, playing Christmas music and singing with a surprisingly smooth voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both take a seat at the reserved table designated for them, the waiter comes by to offer them wine but Victor shakes his head no. Benji stares at him gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we have non-alcoholic apple cider instead? Please,” Victor asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter makes the change and brings the rest of their food to the table: mashed potatoes, a big piece of Christmas ham, butternut squash, and some buttery bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner went by full of laughter, coy looks, intentional brushes of fingers, and light banter; both of them feel completely at ease with each other and they are thankful to be spending the holidays together as a couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the clock strikes midnight and they’re both done eating, Victor grabs Benji’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think we should get back to our room,” Victor says. “I have a Christmas present for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji raises his eyebrows suggestively before giggling. “I’m so full, Vic, I can’t even move, I don’t think I’d be able to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your mind out of the gutter.” Victor interrupts and rolls his eyes. “I’m being serious, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>bought</span>
  </em>
  <span> you a Christmas present. Is that better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji laughs harder before getting up from the table. “Let’s go, I have something for you, too. I didn’t buy it, though.” He winks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor raises his eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>made </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, you drew me again, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benji! I love it. And you used colors this time!” Victor grabs the frame in his hands and observes it in great detail. “Wait, you took this picture a couple of days ago at the beach, when did you have time to make this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji shrugs, deciding to keep some of the mystery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, B. I’ll hang it up with the others, someday when you’re famous I’ll be able to sell them and become rich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji sticks his tongue out before kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, your turn, close your eyes.” Victor asks Benji, holding a small box behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji sits down on the bed beside Victor and closes his eyes, a playful smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you can open them on three.” Victor sets the box in front of him. “One… Two… Three!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji opens his eyes and a huge smile blossoms on his face, showing his pointy canines. He grabs the box from Victor’s hands and opens it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t make much sense now… Sorry. But I still wanted to give it to you.” Victor says pursing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji takes two bracelets out of the box, each of them engraved with one of their initials B &amp; V.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One is for you and the other one for me, they’re friendship bracelets… As I said, they don’t make much sense now but at the time it seemed like a good idea.” Victor explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vic… I love them, can you put it on me?” Benji extends his arm along with his bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to,” Victor says doubtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vic, we’re still best friends, and, lucky for you, I can rock a bracelet,” Benji says with a glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor laughs and clasps Benji’s bracelet before Benji does the same for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor watches their hands clasped together with the bracelets on both of their wrists and thinks that nothing has ever felt so right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the last activity?” Victor asks after they’ve finished eating breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji tosses his hair back before answering. “Um, about that… I want to do something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to propose skipping today’s activity and going to swim in the pool.” Benji says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… If that’s what you truly want.” Victor concedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both change into their swimsuits, Victor makes sure that they’re both wearing enough sunblock and they go out to the biggest pool on the cruise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this is the first time I’m swimming here, that’s only if you don’t count when you pushed me after the dance class,” Victor says, dipping his hair in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji laughs, remembering the incident. “You wouldn’t stop biting your lips and looking at me with your cute face… I had to do something before I lost control and kissed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor gives him a shocked look. “Is that why you pushed me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji nods, his laughter getting louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor splashes him, “You’re unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji splashes him back lightly. “Can we go on the waterslide?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!” Benji begs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You know I hate the sensation of freefalling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what about this? I’ll hold you tightly the entire time, you won’t be freefalling because I’ll be right behind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benji…” Victor groans, knowing he won’t be able to say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji sends him the biggest puppy eyes he can muster. “Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they don’t allow us to go together then we won’t do it, deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor takes a deep breath, Benji’s arms around his waist giving him some sort of comfort; he thinks that the sound of the water propelling down the slide sounds a lot like a funeral march.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Benji whispers against his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Victor says but shakes his head no, Benji pushes them both forward and they fall at full speed, a million colors passing by them. Victor closes his eyes tightly and hangs on with all his strength to Benji’s arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vic, look! Open your eyes.” Benji exclaims while laughing loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor opens his eyes tentatively right when they’re on a transparent section on the slide, they have a full view of the ocean and how high up they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor paralyzes in fear for a moment before Benji tightens his grip bringing some oxygen back to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this amazing?” Benji screams. Victor turns to look at him, the way his smile lights up his entire face, the wrinkles that form in the corners of his eyes as he shouts, his hair darkened by the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Amazing!” Victor screams back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach the end of the waterslide making a huge wave on the pool. The tropical Santa Claus stares at them in shock after getting completely drenched by the wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Victor exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji shakes his hair, splashing everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor hugs him tightly, “Okay, that wasn’t so bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? That was even better than I expected, it was awesome!” Benji answers, burying his head on Victor’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m about to say this but I think I’ll miss the Harmony of the Seas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I can’t believe this is our last day here.” Benji pouts and then adds, “I think I could extend our stay for another week-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor shuts him up with a kiss. “Don’t even think about it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want me to help? I feel a little bad just staring at you without doing anything.” Victor says from his place on the couch, he’s wrapped in a blanket holding a mug of hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure. I promised if you came with me on the cruise I’d decorate your apartment for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our </span>
  </em>
  <span>apartment.” Victor corrects him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji stops hanging Christmas ornaments on their tree and turns to smile at him. “Say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor checks his clock, people will start arriving soon for his New Year’s Eve party. Everything’s ready except for their Christmas tree, which Benji had insisted on decorating even if Christmas had already come and gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll be surprised when they realize we’re together now?” Victor asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be shocked. I can’t wait to see their reactions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji finally grabs the tree-topper from the ornaments’ box and gets on his tip-toes to reach the top of the tree to place it. He stretches as far as he can but he’s missing a couple of inches, he jumps a little and tries again unsuccessfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor gets up from the couch and grabs the star out of Benji’s hands, he raises his arm and places it carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There.” Victor says as he kisses the top of Benji’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have done that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but it’s more fun if we do it together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rings making them both jump, Victor folds the blanket he had been using and Benji goes to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year!” Lake and Felix exclaim before blowing a couple of small plastic horns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year, guys!” Benji hugs them both. Victor walks over to them and greets them before grabbing Benji’s hand and looking at Lake and Felix expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why are you both being weird?” Lake asks frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji shakes their hands together and raises his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Felix looks at them confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… we know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Victor and Benji ask at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been together for years. What’s this about?” Felix asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>started dating.” Victor looks at them dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lake raises her eyebrows. “Huh. Weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw my ex-boyfriend Derek like a month ago, Lake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought you guys were trying some weird throuple thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are we to judge? As long as you’re having a healthy consensual sexual life I’m happy for you!” Felix says with conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God.” Victor says under his breath. “Please just come in, make yourselves at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mia and Andrew arrived next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re dating!” Victor and Benji exclaim together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mia stares at them blankly for a moment before saying, “Oh, is this where we act surprised? Give me a moment,” She schools her features into an overly shocked look. “Oh my God, you guys! I can believe it! I would’ve never seen this coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew chuckles. “Yeah, what she said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor and Benji roll their eyes, and everyone gathers around the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh do you remember that bet we had going on back in college?” Lake says reminiscing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Felix says bursting with laughter, Mia nods and covers her face embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pay up, bitches, I won!” Lake shimmies in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji and Victor exchange a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Benji frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had this bet going on for when you two would start dating.” Mia explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji starts smiling before Victor speaks up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is so wrong, guys.” Victor shakes his head, feeling annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji’s face falls and he bites his lip. “Uh, yeah, what the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lake and Mia exchange a look, they’re both trying not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji gets closer to Felix and fake whispers in his ear. “But what was the prize?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The prize was the satisfaction of knowing you guys the best and $5 from everyone else.” Felix answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor rolls his eyes but joins everyone’s laughter eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The countdown to midnight begins a few hours later, everyone gathers around the tv with glasses of champagne and apple cider, Victor puts his arm around Benji and they count together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year!” Everyone shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benji looks up at Victor and they kiss, fireworks and cheers filling the air. Victor smiles mid-kiss, he thinks Benji tastes of new beginnings and apple cider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi amor.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispers against Benji’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be a good one.” Benji whispers back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>